French Fries
Plot During a lunch at Pizzariba, Porky announces he has tickets to the playoff game, and eats Daffy's french fries that came with his sandwich. Feeling disrespected, he vows not to speak to Porky ever again. Porky thought that they were for the entire table, but now being disrespected by Daffy he ends up cancelling the trip to the game. Meanwhile, Yosemite Sam is practicing making a field goal to win $1 million, but he ends up breaking windows. Bugs tries to mend the rift between Daffy and Porky, but his plan is revealed, causing Porky to destroy the tickets. Devastated but still determined, Bugs teams with Sam to watch the game and see the field goal. Back at the pizza shop, Daffy and Porky argue, but Speedy reveals that the french fries really were complimentary. Porky then glares at Daffy, who, while embarrassed at accusing Porky, proceeds to eat Porky's slice of pizza in a hipocritical fashion. At the game, Sam tries to make his boots appropriate for the turf, but he ends up injuring his leg. Bugs takes his place to kick the field goal and succeeds. He ends up donating all the money to charity, Daffy and Porky have made amends, and Porky grows a beard (presumably at Speedy's advice) to woo the women. Cast Quotes Daffy: I'm not talking to you. Porky: Well, I'm not talking to YOU. Daffy: Too late. Ya' just talked to me. Daffy: Porky is just a piece of garbage. Window Repairman: That'll be $170. Yosemite Sam: Bill me. I'm about to become a millionaire. Porky: R-r-r-real mature, Daffy. Trivia *This is the fourth episode to not feature a CGI Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote short since The Fish and Visitors. *Yosemite Sam appeared at the end of this episode in the WB-shaped doorway kicking a football until a glass shatter, then Sam runs away. *That's the second time Leslie Hunt (also known as Steve St. James) appeared in an Off Duty Cop marathon ever since the episode of the same name. *Bugs Bunny appears to like football very much. *The New York Jets or New York Giants are mentioned but the announcer said New York and the other team has not been heard well. *Speedy seems to like football as he customized his restraurant in to a football theme but took it off when his home team lost in the playoffs. *The teams that Bugs saw on TV are possibly the New York Giants since the tv announancer mentioned New York and the Arizona Cardinals for how in Jailbird and Jailbunny, the Grand Canyon was present. Gallery French Fries (1).png French Fries (2).png French Fries (3).png French Fries (4).png French Fries (5).png French Fries (6).png French Fries (7).png French Fries (8).png French Fries (9).png French Fries (10).png French Fries (11).png French Fries (12).png French Fries (14).png French Fries (15).png French Fries (16).png French Fries (17).png French Fries (18).png French Fries (19).png French Fries (20).png French Fries (21).png French Fries (22).png French Fries (23).png French Fries (24).png French Fries (25).png French Fries (26).png French Fries (27).png French Fries (28).png French Fries (29).png French Fries (30).png French Fries (31).png French Fries (32).png French Fries (33).png French Fries (34).png French Fries (35).png French Fries (36).png French Fries (37).png French Fries (38).png French Fries (39).png French Fries (40).png French Fries (41).png French Fries (42).png French Fries (43).png French Fries (44).png French Fries (45).png French Fries (46).png French Fries (47).png French Fries (48).png French Fries (49).png French Fries (50).png French Fries (51).png French Fries (52).png French Fries (53).png French Fries (54).png French Fries (55).png French Fries (56).png Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:All Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:All Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:All Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:All Season One Episodes